


Family Dinner and Kids

by JustDuckinDont



Series: These Lifetimes with Kids [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 04:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8651029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustDuckinDont/pseuds/JustDuckinDont
Summary: Clarke and Lexa have a family dinner.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This doesn't tie into the first three or the fourth.

“Lexa?”

 

Her voice is soft. Rough with sleep, not quite awake just yet. Lexa already knows that she needs to get up. She feels the first rays of morning on her exposed arms. Warmth soaking in from her front and her back where Clarke curls around her. Neither quite ready to face the cold of the morning but they’ve got to. They’ve got to prepare for that night’s dinner. A family dinner. Consisting of all their closest friends, Clarke’s parents as well as Lexa’s.

 

“Babe it’s time to get up.”

 

“Five more minutes.”

 

“Fine..” Clarke murmurs. Arms encircling Lexa’s waist and face pressed into the exposed skin of her back. Soft breaths ghosting over Lexa’s skin and she feels herself begin to doze. Body relaxing into the welcomed heat but she opens her eyes when she feels a new weight at the end of their bed.

 

“Mom?” A small voice calls out. Finger prodding her cheek before she looks up to find one of her daughters leaning over her. “We’re hungry mom.”

 

“Tell mommy Aggy.” Lexa sighs and Agnes pouts. Bottom lip out and quivering. Her small hands reaching out and grabbing Lexa’s wrist before tugging. “Aggy..”

 

“Mommy doesn’t make pancakes like you mom.” Agnes pulls on her harder and Lexa allows herself to be pulled up. “We’ll help. Please!”

 

“Okay, okay. Go and get everything out for me please.” Lexa watches her two girls bound off the bed in a rush. Agnes leading the charge as her younger sister, Ingrid, follows her closely. Giving Lexa the chance to fall back into bed but a pair of blue eyes keep her from going back to sleep. Fingers trailing over her arm smoothly. “Did you hear her? I make the better pancakes.” She smirks.

 

“Only because you woke up before I did and made them with Jake all those years ago.”

 

“He successfully passed on his recipe and teaching.” She rolls over, hovering over Clarke. Studying blonde curls mussed from sleep and loving blue eyes that fill with the rising sun. “And I will pass it on to Agnes or Ingrid. Then they will pass it on to their children and so on. Jake’s pancakes will follow this family forever.”

 

“You be sure to tell him that today when the ham you promised to make isn’t done when he gets here.” Clarke laughs when Lexa’s smile is suddenly gone. Her wife scrambling off of her in a hurry to pull on sweatpants and her house boots. “Run babe run!”

 

“Pancakes Clarke!” Lexa shouts from down the hallway. Taking the stairs carefully. Passing Agnes’ dog where she sits in the doorway of the kitchen. The girls already ready with everything set out but Lexa pats Agnes on the head when she passes her. Her brunette curls a mess from sleep. “Mommy will come down in a minute baby. I need to get this ham started.”

 

“But mom!” Agnes cries out and Ingrid’s shoulder sag. “Mommy sucks at pancakes!”

 

“Aggy.” Lexa warns and Agnes pouts again. “I’ll be right back and we’ll start then okay?”

 

“Okay.” Agnes huffs and Lexa chuckles to herself. The girl is only ten and already quite stubborn. A little spitfire when she’s upset. Her clear blue eyes would narrow in defiance and she’d plant her little hands on her hips. Stomping her foot too and Lexa wonders who she adopted the little stance from.

 

“Okay, mommy’s up.” Clarke yawns in the doorway. Rubbing the dog’s head between her ears and Lexa knows instantly. Agnes got her fighting stance from Clarke. “Pancakes anyone?”

 

“Mom!” Agnes cries out as if she’s just faced a monster.

 

* * *

  
  


Clarke watches as her wife and best friend’s brother push furniture against the walls of their living room. Lincoln coming in from the garage with plastic tables to set up in center once everything is moved as their dining room is too small to fit everyone. Their family dinners always moved to the living room. The kids would always be set up in the breakfast nook. Leaving the adults to eat and talk without having to filter themselves.

 

“Anya said she and Raven are on their way.” Lexa tells her before kissing her cheek. “They picked up our parents. Piled in Raven’s 4runner. It’s gonna be like watching clowns get out a clown car.”

 

“You say that every time we do this Lex.”

 

“And it’s always like that.” She grins. “Tables set up to your liking?”

 

“For now but I’ll probably change it when mom gets here.”

 

Lexa rolls her eyes, “of course you will.”

 

“Keep on and I’ll keep dessert from you.”

 

“Which one?” She presses her front into Clarke’s back. Lacing her hands together over her stomach. “Pie or cake.”

 

“The kids are in here Lexa!” Clarke pinches her hand. “Cake..” She whispers after a moment and walks off into the kitchen. Leaving her wife with a frown until she hears Bellamy call out for Lexa. The man no doubt unable to find the tablecloths. Clarke sighs, checking food and setting out silverware to set on the table when she hears the front door open. A new set of voices filling the house and Clarke knows it her parents as well as her inlaws. 

 

“Clarke!” Her mom calls out for her before she steps into the kitchen. Still bundled in her coat and light brunette hair windswept over her shoulders. “Hey baby.”

 

“Hey mom.” She pulls her in for a hug, “I hope Raven didn’t drive too crazily this time.”

 

“No. She behaved until Jake asked her to punch it. I swear.. Jake only turns into a child when he and Raven are around each other.” She pulls back. Shrugging off her coat and lying it over the back of the back of a chair in the breakfast nook. “Lexa’s parents were a little warmer this time too but Indra still scares me.”

 

“She scares me too mom.” She muses aloud. Looking up when Lexa’s mother steps into the kitchen. The woman fearless and cold as she stands there. Dressed in a gray dress that flows out around her waist to her knees. Her icy demeanor melts the moment Agnes runs into the kitchen.

 

“Grandmas!” She shouts and Indra gives her a wide smile. “Grandma Indra! Grandma Abby!”

 

“Hello sweetheart.” Abby offers first but it’s Indra who kneels to eye level with her granddaughter.

 

“You haven’t gotten the girls ready yet Clarke?” Indra asks looking up and Clarke shakes her head. She herself isn’t even ready. Only Lexa is and Indra nods in understanding. “Come along then Aggy. Let’s get you and your sister ready for today.”

 

“Can Mars come?” Agnes points at her dog where she peers at them through the back glass door. “She’ll be extra good Indy.” She promises with wide, pleading eyes and Indra sighs after a moment. Nodding slowly and Agnes darts to the door. Opening it wide enough for the dog to dart past them in a blur of reddish brown fur. “Let’s go Indy!”

 

“And so we shall.” Indra replies in earnest. Following the girl from the kitchen.

 

“I swear she likes my kids more than she likes me.” She tells Abby the moment Indra is gone. “But I should get ready too. Can you..”

 

“Of course honey, go get ready. I’ll get Lexa if I need help.”

 

“Thanks mom.”

 

Clarke unties her apron and heads into the living room before going upstairs. Finding her best friend sitting between Gina, Bellamy’s girlfriend, and Clarke’s dad. The three of them sitting on Clarke’s couch talking about gods knows what. Whatever it is she hopes isn’t explosive. She treks upstairs silently and ducking into the master bedroom. Showering quickly and dressing in the on-suite bathroom. Opening the door wide enough listen for shouts but she jumps when the door opens wider.

 

A pair of wide hazel eyes peering up at her in curiosity. Black hair pulled back into a tiny braids to a small bun at the back of his head. Side shaven down and Clarke rolls her eyes. Obediah’s son, Colton, always looks on top of his game. Always so fashionable despite being only five years old. The boy the spitting image of his dad except for the tattoos that Obe has.

 

“Colt, where’s dad?” She kneels before him and pulls him into a hug but he latches onto her tightly. Hands balling up the material of her soft shirt and face hidden in her still damp blonde hair. “Okay baby. Let’s go find dad okay?”

 

“Okay.” He murmurs. Clutching to her still as they descend the stairs to a room full of people. All of Clarke’s friends and family in attendance. Obediah himself almost towering over Gustus, Lexa’s father. Dressed in a sweater that looked as if Colton had picked it for him, green with white deer on it. Black mohawk wild and his hazel green eyes widen when he spots Clarke with his son.

 

“There he is.” He holds out his arms for Colton. Taking him the moment he reaches out for him. The boy latching onto him. “We walked in and he ran off upstairs when he couldn’t find you down here.” He grinned.

 

“I’m his favorite you know.” She rubs his back. Thinking back to when he was just a baby. Obe dropping him off with herself and Lexa when he had to work long nights after his wife abandoned them. The boy only quieting when Clarke held him. Always a ball of screams and tears when Lexa had to take him. “Always have been.”

 

“Aunty Clarkey is everyone's favorite to be fair.” Raven adds. Pressing a kiss to his forehead and eliciting a giggle from the boy. “Aunty Raven is his favorite too huh Colt?”

 

He hides his face in Obe’s sweater with a shy smile. The more attention he garners, the more he seems to withdraw but he smiles when Octavia kisses his cheek. “He likes me too Rae.”

 

“Sure he does O. Sure he does.” Raven smirks. Taking Colton from Obe. The boy laughing as he’s taken away from the numerous people around him. His hazel eyes peering into Raven’s dark brown then looking up into Anya’s gaze. “Aunty Anya is here too Colt!”

 

Clarke smiles and looks over at Lexa where her wife stands beside their tv. Deep in conversation with Lincoln as a football game plays beside them. The whole group either talking to one other person or as a group as they wait for the food to finish. The only thing Clarke knows they wait on is the ham and turkey.

 

* * *

  
  


Dinner goes off without a hitch. Plates cleared and tables put away. Furniture pushed back into their respective places. The couch taken up by as many as it can fit. Raven sitting on Anya’s lap and Octavia settled on the arm next to Lincoln. Obe lying on his side on the floor and Bellamy shows him pictures on his phone of his latest trip to Rome. His girlfriend occupied by Agnes, Ingrid and Colton in the kitchen making cookies. Abby and Jake commandeering the leather recliner that Clarke had gotten Lexa for christmas last year. Only Indra and Gustus missing from the group in the kitchen. The two leaving early as they had their flight back to Boston in the morning.

 

Clarke sits nestled into Lexa’s side on the bottom step of the stairs. Fingers laced together warmly. The scent of smoked ham clinging to Lexa’s clothes and Clarke breathes her in happily. The dinner had been a success. Everyone well fed and happy, just waiting for cookies now despite already having had pecan pie. The kids demanding cookies until Gina had agreed to do it in Clarke’s place.

 

“Tonight was perfect Lex.” She murmurs, hiding her face in brunette curls and sighing sleepily. “Absolutely perfect. It was nice to have everyone here. Nice to see all of them again.”

 

“We should do this more often.”

 

“We should.. But maybe next time something easier.” She looks into green eyes, “not that I don’t like cooking all the food but it’s a real chore.”

 

“I know love, I’m sorry. I’ll help more next time.”

 

“Thank you babe. I’d appreciate it.” She leans in and kisses her softly on the lips. The lingering taste of pie on her tongue but they break apart when Anya makes herself known in front of them. Lexa’s older sister smiling warmly before she kneels before them. Tucking dirty blonde hair behind her ear. “Well if it isn’t the elder wood.”

 

Anya flips her off discreetly and Clarke laughs aloud. “Anyway. I wanted to say that tonight was amazing.”

 

“Thanks An. You and Raven want some leftovers?”

 

“You read my mind blondy.”

 

“We always end up having too much. Either the kids get tired of it first or Lexa does.”

 

“Usually the kids.” Lexa adds getting to her feet. Holding out her hand for Clarke to stand as well and the Woods’ sisters follow her into the kitchen. Gina leaning over the counter on her phone as both Ingrid and Agnes are lying with Mars on the kitchen floor. The dog wagging her tail when Lexa steps over them.

 

“They passed out right after we put the cookies in.” Gina points over at the breakfast nook. Colton passed out with his head on the table and drooling. “Your kids are amazing Clarke.”

 

“I know Gina but you can thank Lexa for that.” She hugs the woman. Pulling back and resting a hand on her shoulder. “She’s the amazing one.”

 

“Love you too Clarke.” Lexa tells her checking the cookies. “But you’re even more amazing.”

 

“No, you are babe.”

 

“Gross.” Anya mutters. Picking up a still sleeping Colton and carrying him off to find Obe.

 

“Anyway. Hand me some tupperware would you Lex?”

 

“Of course.”

 

Clarke works silently. Piling leftovers into containers for nearly everyone. Leaving out her parents as she knows they never take home anything. For each container she completes someone comes into the kitchen. Taking one and saying their goodbyes. Bellamy and Gina leaving first, then Octavia and Lincoln. Anya and Raven lingering as they wait for Jake and Abby. Obe taking one and leaving after Clarke has kissed Colton on his forehead.

 

Before long Clarke stands at the front door. Hugging Raven goodbye as Lexa hugs Anya. The two switching out and Anya awkwardly hugs Clarke with one arm. She knows the elder Woods isn’t much of a hugger. Reserving her love for Raven and Lexa only.

 

“Now.. everyone is gone.” Lexa murmurs the moment the door closes behind Anya. Closing off the stream of cold air that flows in. “Let’s get the girls into bed and we can work on the kitchen.”

 

“Right.”

 

* * *

  
  


The next morning is quiet. Alarms off and even the dog seems to sleep in but Clarke still opens her eyes at nearly 8 am. Lexa beside her still in a deep sleep on her stomach. Breathing soft and slow, even after Clarke drapes herself over her bare back. Fingers tracing fine lines and perfect circles along her spine. Following the tattoo until it disappears beneath white sheets. Lips pressing into the dip between her shoulders and that causes her wife to stir. Soft sigh escaping her lips before she tucks her hand under her chin.

 

“Morning babe.”

 

“What time is it?” Lexa mutters into her pillow. Green eyes opening slowly to stare at the clock on her side of the bed. “Hell Clarke.. It’s not even 8:30 and you’re already awake? Hmph.”

 

“I’ve got a house to clean.” She kisses the back of her neck before slipping out from beneath the sheets. Grabbing Lexa’s discarded university sweatpants then the shirt she’d taken off of Lexa the night before. She rounds the bed slowly. Pressing a kiss to Lexa’s lips. “Sleep as long as you’d like.”

 

“Plan to..” Lexa murmurs. “Hey wait-” Her eyes open and her gaze focuses on her stolen clothes. “Clarke!” She whispers out loudly but Clarke doesn’t stop on her way out of the room.

 

The living room downstairs is still a little bit of a mess when she steps onto the hardwood floors. Pillows and the throw blanket strewn about. Glass coffee table marred with fingerprints. Adult and child alike. Forgotten water glass without a coaster. Something she knows that Lexa hates with a passion but she plans to clean it up before her wife appears. She only manages to just begin before Mars comes trotting down the staircase. Agnes just behind her dog. Wrapped up warmly in a silver blanket.

 

“Mommy?” She calls out quietly and Clarke rounds the corner. “I’m cold.”

 

“I’m sorry baby. Why don’t you let Mars out before you curl up on the couch. I’ll turn some cartoons on for you.”

 

“Okay mommy.” Agnes does as she’s told. Clarke following her into the kitchen to grab what she needs to clean the coffee table. Agnes’ teeth clicking together when she unlocks the back door and opens it wide enough for Mars. “Can we have pancakes later mommy?”

 

“Of course baby. If mom and Ingrid aren’t up in thirty minutes then we can go wake them up. Mom will make all of us pancakes for breakfast but after that we’ve got to go shopping.”

 

“Shopping? Ew.” Agnes frowns and Clarke smiles. “I wanna go to aunty Raven’s instead.”

 

“I’ll think about it.”

 

“Please mommy.”

 

“I have to ask Raven first. You know that.” Clarke herds her into the living room. Turning on the tv under her daughter’s watchful gaze. “I’ll call her in a little while, okay?”

 

“Okay.”

 

With Agnes’ attention on the tv. Clarke is free to clean. Wiping down the coffee table and folding the blanket behind Agnes. Depositing found dishes into the kitchen sink before she begins to sweep the living room. Vacuuming the rug that had been under the two tables the night before. Turning off the vacuum when Lexa appears on the bottom step with a still sleepy Ingrid on her back.

 

“Good morning my loves.” Clarke kisses Lexa’s cheek and smoothes her hand over Ingrid’s light brunette curls. Green eyes opening just wide enough to look her mom in the eye before she burrows her face in Lexa’s hair. “Still sleepy I see.”

 

“She woke up long enough to come and get in our bed.” Lexa explains, setting Ingrid beside Agnes. The older girl wrapping Ingrid up in the silver blanket. “Breakfast?”

 

“Would you?”

 

“Of course.”

 

That perks Agnes up. Her blue eyes lit up with the promise of breakfast and she leaves Ingrid in her blanket cocoon to follow Lexa into the kitchen. Letting Mars in wordlessly before she sits on the stool in front of the kitchen island. Clarke watches them set about whipping up pancake batter for a moment before Ingrid bumps into the back of her legs. Still wrapped up warmly in Agnes’ blanket.

 

“Iggy! Come sit beside me!” Agnes calls out and Ingrid climbs up to sit beside her sister. Covering her head with the blanket under Clarke’s watchful eye. The mornings after family dinners are normally like this. Sleepy daughters helping an equally sleepy mom make breakfast as Clarke watches over them. Except this time something is missing and Clarke leaves them for a moment. Grabbing the tv remote and flipping through the tv guide until she finds what she’s looking for.

 

“Clarke?” Lexa calls out suddenly. Her wife looking into the living room at her then up at tv. “Oh no.”

 

“Oh yes.”

 

“Clarke no.”

 

“More like Clarke yes.” Clarke mutters. Pressing the button on the tv that will begin to play christmas music throughout the living room and kitchen. The first song that begins is undoubtedly Clarke’s favorite as well as Lexa’s secret favorite.

 

“Clarke why! It’s still November!” 

 

“Never too late Lex!” She holds the remote away from her wife when Lexa tries to take it. “You complain about this but you were the one who started putting up halloween decorations before October!”

 

“Because Halloween deserves celebration in advance!” An arm wraps around Clarke’s middle and Lexa’s free hand reaches out but Clarke keeps it away. “Before the girls start singing along! Please!”

 

“No. This is punishment for you putting a fake roach in my heels!”

 

“I said I was sorry!”

 

“Not good enough Lexa!” Clarke shouts. Kissing Lexa’s cheek sweetly when she suddenly hears Agnes begin to sing along to the music playing. “And it begins! Suffer babe! SUFFER!”

  
“Clarke why!”

**Author's Note:**

> I just kind of like writing clexa with kids and I know it sounds like a Thanksgiving fic but it's open to personal interpretation as I know that not everyone in this fandom celebrates and/or acknowledges it.


End file.
